The present invention relates to touch sensors, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/945,083 filed Nov. 18, 2015, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Current capacitive touch sensors provide little physical feedback to touch and, instead, rely on visual feedback or vibratory feedback to acknowledge that the user is activating the capacitive display. Indeed, the user's finger still feels the display, but is unaware of when the system senses touch.